modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7243
8 stycznia 2016 21 października 2019 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Shannon B. Bradley |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7242. « 7243. » 7244. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Wyatt oferuje Steffy wieczorne pływanieW domu na klifie, Wyatt jest zaskoczony, słysząc od Steffy, że Liam wylądował w Australii. Spencer uważa, że może istnieć na to jakieś wytłumaczenie, ale Steffy zaczyna wierzyć, że gdy Liam oświadczył jej, że ma dość, wcale wówczas nie żartował. Wyatt protestuje, zaś Steffy zauważa, że Ivy musiała się czuć dobrze i nie potrzebować niczyjej pomocy, skoro wypisano ją ze szpitala. „Jestem jego narzeczoną. To ja powinnam być dla niego priorytetem, nie Ivy", uważa córka Ridge'a. Oboje z Wyattem nalewają sobie wina, a Steffy postanawia nie włączać telefonu. Oboje ze Spencerem nadal spekulują, dlaczego Ivy musiała wylecieć do Sydney w towarzystwie Liama. Steffy twierdzi, że córka Johna zawsze gra ofiarę i nie może uwierzyć, że Liam godzi się na to. Oboje z Wyattem dyskutują przy winie, aż w końcu Steffy postanawia udać się do sypialni, by położyć się spać. Kobieta rozbiera się, po czym wchodzi pod kołdrę i zaczyna myśleć o Liamie. Tymczasem w salonie, Wyatt zerka na drzwi do jej sypialni. Następnie wchodzi tam i rozpinając koszulę, namawia niedoszłą bratową, aby poszli popływać. Syn Quinn oświadcza, że chce zapomnieć o Ivy i stwierdza, że oboje mogli wcale nie być sobie pisani. "Być może kobieta, z którą powinienem się związać, jest w tej chwili przede mną", słyszy z jego ust zaskoczona Steffy. Na pokładzie samolotu, Liam mówi Ivy, że Steffy odłożyła słuchawkę bez dania mu szansy na wyjaśnienia. Australijka sugeruje, że córka Ridge'a mogła wyciągnąć pochopne wnioski. Liam tymczasem zdaje sobie sprawę, iż jego narzeczona myśli, że uciekł on z Ivy, choć w rzeczywistości wcale tego nie planował. Spencer przeprasza Ivy, która z kolei zapewnia go, że wszystko wyjaśni on Steffy. Ivy zaczyna przygotowywać się do opuszczenia samolotu, zaś Liam pyta stewardessę o powrotny samolot. Ona zaś stwierdza, że mężczyzna musi sprawdzić plan we własnym zakresie. Po tym, Ivy wyznaje Liamowi, że bez względu na to, gdzie się znajdują oraz bez względu na odległość między nimi, ona zawsze będzie go kochać. Dziewczyna czuje się źle ze skrzywdzeniem Wyatta, ale to Liam jest jej jedyną prawdziwą miłością. Spencer z kolei zapewnia ją, że pewnego dnia znajdzie ona dla siebie idealną osobę, a następnie składa jej najlepsze życzenia. Liam udaje się na pokład powrotnego samolotu do Los Angeles, gdzie pyta jednej ze stewardess, czy "doprowadzili łazienkę do porządku". Mężczyzna zajmuje miejsce obok starszego mężczyzny, któremu wyjawia, że leciał tym samym samolotem w przeciwną stronę. Sąsiadujący mężczyzna przedstawia się mu imieniem Howard i uważa, że Liam musi być szalony, aby decydować się na lot tam i z powrotem. Spencer wspomina o swojej narzeczonej, a jednocześnie dostaje zawrotów głowy. Howard wspomina, że był czterokrotnie żonaty, zaś Liam opowiada o tym, jak bardzo namiesał, ale jest pewien, że Steffy to zrozumie. Pod wpływem wywodów Liama, Howard zasypia. W gabinecie CEO, Nicole rozmawia z Mayą i Rickiem o swoich porannych mdłościach. Małżeństwo zapewnia dziewczynę, że Zende nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli nie może ona brać udziału w jego sesji próbnej. Nicole martwi się, bo wie, że to dla jej ukochanego bardzo ważne. Rick i Maya uważają, że jeśli Zende chce zajmować się profesjonalną fotografią, musi najpierw się zrelaksować i być mniej technicznym. Nicole jest pewna, że tak się stanie. W studiu fotograficznym, podekscytowana Sasha namawia Zende, aby dał jej szansę pozowania dla niego. Początkowo nieprzekonany Forrester waha się, jednak w końcu się zgadza, po czym przechodzi do robienia zdjęć. Oboje spędzają miło czas w swoich rolach, gdy w studiu pojawiają się Nicole, Rick i Maya. Nicole zastanawia się, co się dzieje, a Sasha wyjaśnia, że przekonała ona Zende, by pozwolił jej przed nim pozować. Maya zauważa, że Sasha i Zende dobrze się ze sobą dogadują, zaś Rick uznaje, że przyjaciółka Nicole zainspirowała jego siostrzeńca. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Ivy Forrester Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Sasha Thompson Kategoria:Nicole Avant Kategoria:Zende Forrester 2 Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Howard